Now You're In the World
by Rachel Red Ridinghood
Summary: Taking place after the Oz Dust, a sudden opening door causes the girls to collide and Galinda and Elpbaba accidentally share a harmless kiss. But is it really all that harmless when feelings you never knew were there make themselves known? This is my first attempt at a Gelphie fic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**From the Author:** Plot suggested by a friend :) I don't own the song. It's owned by Elton John.

* * *

A soft, yet strong voice rang out in the halls of Shiz University dorms. Just the beginning a normal day at the school.

_"It's a little but funny...this feeling inside...  
__I'm not one of those who can easily hide..."_

A green hand was about to turn a page when suddenly hazel green eyes averted from the book to try and figure out what the distraction was. It was the same distraction as last time of course. The blonde roommate singing in the shower.

"Galinda!" Elphaba called, slamming her book shut. " This is the third time this week!"

_"I don't have much money but if I did...  
__I'd buy a big house where we both can live..."_

Hoping a good lecture would finally convince the girl to stop singing during her morning wash she marched toward the bathroom.

Galinda, meanwhile, had just stepped out. Taking her fuzzy pink towel from the hook she covered her slick body, still singing.

_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
__Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show"_

**Bang bang bang** "Galinda! I need to talk to you!" Elphaba waited a few moments before knocking again, but it was becoming apparent that this was going to take some time.

_"I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song and this one's for you"_

"GALINDA!"

There was no answer. Just more singing. (Not like she could hear here aggravated room mate, she was singing so loudly)

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song...  
__It might be quite simple but now that it's done..."_

The fluffy towel around her now, Galinda began to turn the nob. Elphaba huffed in frustration. "That's it. Galinda, you better not be naked!" she warned, then pulled the door open. The girls collided in the middle, their faces hitting each other evenly, despite their height differences. Eyes staring wildly into the other's, nose next to nose, lips up against lips...

Despite the fact they were both girls, and both terrifically surprised to be kissing, they took a while to process this. Galinda was the first to pull away, the shock finally wearing off. At first the girls just stared at each other. Galinda's face resembled shock, confusion, delight, and who knows what else. Elphaba's face was mostly unemotional except for her eyes being particularly wide and questioning at her roommate. At times both opened their mouths to say something, but then resolved that whatever they were about to say would make the situation worse and closed them. Finally a voice broke the silence.

"So..." began Galinda, "we kissed."

"Yeah..." stated Elphaba. "I guess we did."

She looked at Galinda, in just her pink towel, wonder what in the world this meant. She had just shared a kiss with the most popular girl at Shiz University. This filled her with an elation like nothing she knew before. Not many guys can say they had kissed Galinda, let alone girls, but was this the only reason she felt so accomplished?

Glinda's head was spinning. She had just kissed Elphaba. Her green roommate and best friend. The girl who had come so Shiz practically hated before anyone even got to know her, the girl who was beautiful but refused to recognize it, the girl who was allergic to water...

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, "are you okay? Did I get any water on you?"

Elphaba didn't even notice the burning sensation on her lips. The water had gotten her exactly when they made contact, and now the flesh of her lips was tingling and cracking. But Galinda didn't have to know about that.

"No, I'm fine."

The blonde smiled. "That's good."

Once again the silence seeped in. Galinda's body was dripping water all over the floor and Elphaba had to step back from the forming puddle.

Galinda had always felt a certain comfort around Elphie, but it wasn't until this moment she began to understand why. That kiss, although shocking, was like nothing she had experienced before. Like a shock going through them, making an unknown connection. Whether or not she had actual feelings for her friend was another question. What she knew was that Elphaba possessed the strength, wisdom, and security in their friendship that she had always wanted in a relationship. She was perfect for her. It was almost too perfect.

"We have classes, you know," said Elphaba.

"Yeah," Galinda nodded. "We should probably start getting ready for those."

Elphaba saw this as her cue to walk back to her bed and start reading again and turned to walk away.

"Um," began Galinda. Elphaba stopped and turned her head.

"What?"

After a short pause Galinda continued with her sentence.

"Maybe some time when I'm not wet we could do that again." Her curved in a small smile.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. This was crazy.

"Maybe," she said, and continued to walk away.

She and Galinda? That just wouldn't happen. Galinda was not the kind of girl to make a first move, and, honestly, Elphaba was too scared that she would lose her friendship if she ever tried anything. The suggestion of kissing again was not in Galinda's character. She must have been joking. But, then again, she and Galinda never teased about things like this.

Come to think of it, she had never actually been happy until she had become friends with Galinda. She was the only person who didn't look at her and see green. Galinda was kind to her, laughed with her, and told her she was beautiful. She was more than she could ever hope for from any man in Oz. But Galinda couldn't return those feelings. Could she?

Galinda began walking toward her dresser, tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't been denied. Having feelings for her friend was wrong. They were just friends, that was it. The desire to kiss her again was not right. It just wasn't. But it was the only thing she wanted.

After taking her clothes into the bathroom she let them silently fall, the tears leaving salty marks on her face. It didn't matter. She would be able to wash them off. But she wouldn't be able to remove her desire for Elphaba...

There was a knock on the door. "Galinda?"

She quickly wiped her face and opened the door. There was Elphaba. Everything she wanted, standing there. And she was too afraid to tell her that.

Elphaba knew that she could be ruining something, but what could be was too great to pass up. To hell with caution.

Suddenly Galinda found herself in a warm embrace and her face being covered with kisses. Wrapping her arms around Elphie and returning the kisses, finally ending in the middle on the lips. Unlike the first time, this kiss was full of a passion that neither had ever experienced before.

_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Author: **Apparently this story is liked, so continuing it!

* * *

"Galinda?" Elphaba whispered.

"Hm?" answered a sleepy Galinda. The two had fallen asleep together while snuggling to keep warm during the rain storm. Ever since the kiss in the bathroom the girls had become inseparable. It was rare to see one without the other. The other students of Shiz University looked at it as an unlikely but strong friendship, but little did they know that when they left to pick up some forgotten books in the library they were actually making out in the romance novel section (everyone else in this school was so strict and stubborn that they didn't bother with those books).

Elphaba knew what she was about to ask was stupid, but it needed to be said. "What are we?"

Galinda sat up in the bed so she could talk better. "I don't really know."

Elphie eyed her roommate. "Well, shouldn't we figure that out?"

"Probably," said Galinda. "Hm. Anyone outside of our friend group just think we're very good friends."

Elphaba chuckled. "They aren't all that far off."

"But we act like a couple, so..." Galinda trailed off into her thoughts, not sure where to go next.

"What?" Elphaba reached a green hand to hold the soft pink one. "We act like a couple. So why not be established as one?"

Galinda's face seemed to light up, but then suddenly fell. "That's just it," she said, taking her hand away. "I don't know if I could deal with that. You know how strict my parents are. What if they found out?"

"Then they will find that you are with someone you care about," she said, reaching her arm around Galinda's shoulder. "Isn't love enough for them to accept?"

Galinda gasped. "You love me?"

Elphaba hadn't realized what she said. She didn't even think before opening her mouth. "Well, uh..." Did she love Galinda? After several months of holding hands, kissing, and sweet words she needed to decide. Was Galinda the one she loved?

"Yes."

Blonde curls bobbed up and down as Galinda bounced on the bed, barely able to hold in her happiness. After being unable to hold it in any longer she practically screamed, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" and she tackled Elphaba with a rainstorm of kisses. A sudden crack of thunder reminded them of the storm outside.

"AAHH!"

Through the night the rain slowed, but didn't stop.

"I wont be able to go outside tomorrow," Elphaba muttered. "Too wet."

"That's okay," smiled Galinda. "I'll stay inside with you."

The two girls smiled, and fell into each other's arms. Continuing their dreams together and thinking about the joys to come.


End file.
